1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a resistive memory device, a resistive memory system, and a method for operating a resistive memory device.
2. Background
Non-volatile memory devices do not have to be refreshed and generally has a high storage capacity and low power consumption. Examples of non-volatile memory devices include a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a non-volatile flash memory, and a high speed static RAM (SRAM).
Attempts to increase the integration of these devices continues to be made. Recent research has focused on the development of phase change RAM (PRAM), nano floating gate memory (NFGM), polymer RAM (PoRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and resistive RAM (RRAM) to name a few.